


Think about me, don't worry about me.

by levi163



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-06 00:20:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6729553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levi163/pseuds/levi163
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Cuando de una conversación por twitter, nace una idea para un pequeño fic. Gracias <a href="https://twitter.com/mizumohno">@mizumohno</a> y <a href="https://twitter.com/chococriskis">Chococriskis</a> por la maravillosa conversación.</p></blockquote>





	Think about me, don't worry about me.

Quizá aquellos años a la espera no habían servido de nada. Tal vez Will aún no lo había comprendido y, después de todo, _Ella_ había ganado. ¿Molly? La sola idea casi lograba hacerlo reír. No, Molly no. _La estabilidad, la cordura_. La creencia de que podía tener una vida normal. _Piensa en mí, Will_ , era lo último que podía pedirle. Que lo mantuviese vivo en algún rincón de su mente, de su palacio mental. Allí podrían, tal vez, volver a encontrarse. 

Después de todo, Hannibal estaba dispuesto a dejarlo ir. _Cuando la vida se vuelva desquiciantemente correcta, piensa en mí. Piensa en mí, Will. No te preocupes por mí_. Una escapatoria, un refugio, un _"lo que pudo ser pero jamás llegó a ser"_... le estaba entregando su libertad, una vez más. Ahora, para siempre. 

Pero su astuto muchacho no tardaría en recordarle lo impredecible que podía llegar a ser. Las palabras se atragantaron en la garganta de Lecter, una a una, _tú te entregaste, para que siempre supiera donde encontrarte_. Lo había hecho, _siempre lo hacía_. Graham podía ser incapaz de verlo, pero Hannibal era más que un ser humano, era un fantasma pululando por su vida, una cicatriz que jamás podría cerrarse, porque jamás se había curado.

_Adiós._

_Will. Espera_. Demasiado tarde, su tiempo se había terminado. Tres años aguardando para volver a verlo y ahora...  
El Dragón estaba muerto, ¿qué otro motivo podía quedar ya para retener a Graham a su lado? Ya no quedaba nada, más que la asfixiante sensación de haberlo perdido todo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Cuando las puertas se cerraron, dejándolo solo en su celda, Lecter apretó los párpados sabiendo que aquella podía ser la última vez que viese al ex-policía. _No_. Como agua escapando entre sus dedos, a Will ya no podía retenerlo. 

Se había quedado completamente solo. Igual que cuando perdió a Mischa. Una espiral que no podía controlar, que jamás lograría manejar a su antojo. Mischa moría, y Will se iba. Ni siquiera en los rincones más brillantes de su palacio mental podría reemplazar su presencia, imaginándola como había hecho a lo largo de aquellos largos tres años. Nada podría sustituirle y las habitaciones que compartía con Graham se desmoronaban en un terremoto cruel, al igual que sus palabras. El suelo se tornaba quebradizo y no encontraría refugio, cura para aquel dolor. Aquiles perdía a Patroclo, Alejandro a Hefestión. Él no había podido cambiar el curso de los acontecimientos. _Tal vez sí_. Tarde, _tarde_ , **demasiado tarde**. Y sus cálculos inútiles para hacer retroceder el tiempo no ayudarían.

El aroma del pésimo aftershave que Graham se empeñaba en seguir utilizando, comenzaba a desvanecerse en la sala. Hannibal se perdió en él una última vez, ahogándose en una ausencia que temía no poder dejar atrás.

Aquella huella en el cristal era, posiblemente, lo único que quedaría de él. Cuando su vida continuase, cuando Lecter siguiese allí encerrado, día tras día. Por un instante, había creído que Will intentaba alcanzarlo, cuando tiempo atrás ya lo había conseguido. _Le había cambiado_ , y le había entregado su libertad en un último acto de amor. 

_Adiós, Will_ , su voz, quebrada se ahogó en los escasos pasos que tuvo que recorrer hasta el cristal de su celda. Triste sonrisa de un hombre que había jugado su última carta y que, después de todo, había perdido. Siempre había sido una posibilidad alejada, que el psiquiatra se negaba a barajar, pero había sido la ganadora. _Adiós_ , repitió, dejando su mano sobre la huella de Will. Aquello sería lo más cerca que estaría jamás de despedirse.

**Author's Note:**

> Cuando de una conversación por twitter, nace una idea para un pequeño fic. Gracias [@mizumohno](https://twitter.com/mizumohno) y [Chococriskis](https://twitter.com/chococriskis) por la maravillosa conversación.


End file.
